


The Evaulation

by vanityaffair



Series: Those Little Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Eggpreg, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Padded Room, Strange Sticky Liquid, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is nothing but some fine tentacle porn that invovles drugs,sex,eggs.Y'Know,the good stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evaulation

**Author's Note:**

> I worked all night on this and I hope you guys like this and yeaah I did eggs.Egg laying tentacles fucking a innocently drugged man.Yeah thats normal.

I could barely move my muscles...

  
I slowly blinked my eyes only to find them sticky and barely able to widden enough for a clearier sight.

  
I groaned softly and I tried to move my arm but I couldn't barely even move a finger.

  
Something was blocking my way of vision and something was sticking to my skin which I finally noticed the feeling of cold air hitting my skin and knew that I was either naked or wearing thin clothing.

  
I finally managed to open my eyes through the strange stickyness and I saw a bright light overhead that was lit brightly and directly on me.

  
I shifted my head slightly to try and work the slight cringe out of it and I worked my neck muscles and the cringe dissipated long enough for me to crane my head up.

  
I was in a well brightly lit room that was covered with white padding and there was a huge window that stood out and I slowly regained my ability to control my muscles and I moved my right arm to my face and I looked to my hand and it was covered with a white sticky like substance.

  
"What the fuck.."I said softly and I raised my left arm and it too was covered in the same sticky white substance.

  
I leaned back on my elbows and I gasped when I looked down and I was in shock when I looked down to my body.

  
I was just..covered in it.

  
The white substance I saw on my hands and it was all over my body and I noticed that I wasn't wearing any clothes.

  
I had no total recall on how the hell I got in this place and where the hell are my clothes and what the hell is the sticky substance on my body but I don't like it.

  
_"You have finally awaken_ ,"A voice said echoing through the padded room and I jerked up from my slight trance and I started looking around the room,trying to trace the voice.

  
_"I'm behind the window that you see in the room_ ,"The voice said and I looked over to the window and I gasped when I saw several people behind the window,watching me.

  
"Who are you?What do you want from me?Where are my clothes?What the hel-"I said but I cut short when the voice chuckled and it echoed through the room.

  
_"You have so many questions that will soon be answered when we finish this evaulation,"_ The voice said and I raised a eyebrow even through the stickyness of the white substance and questioned softly in my mind," _What 'evaulation'?What hell is this guy talking about?"_

  
Then suddenly the room began to vibrate and I gasped and I looked around and the whole room was engulfed in vibration waves and I felt a strange feeling deep within my body that felt..good.

  
Then the only light in the room that kept it bright had shut off and I was left in darkness with the only sign of light coming from behind the window.

  
Then a strange scenty smell filled the air and I gasped and I inhaled a whole lot of it and I started wheezing as it filled my lungs and it started choking my throat and my nostrils and I gripped my sticky chest and bent over coughing and wheezing.

  
I crawled weakly along the soft padded floor and I wheezed and more of the strange scent got tangled in my nostrils and my lungs and I was feeling more stranger and more weaker and I finally collasped on the floor,choking and wheezing loudly.

  
_"You seem to be uncapable of handling it,We'll just have to adjust the settings_."The voice said echoing through the room and suddenly the strange scent began to slowly repress itself and it soon became bearable and I started breathing more normal but the scent still stayed in the air.

 

 _"Now onto Phase 2,"_ The voice said and I gasped weakly and then I was lifted up into the air and I tried to get down but I was staying there in the air like something was holding me there.

Then that strange good feeling that I experienced a bit early returned and suddenly my eyes became diluted and I felt my cock growing hard under all the sticky liquid that covered me.

  
_"Seems the drug is taking effect already."_ The voice said and I felt my head get foggy and clouded with a strange phermone that was taking effect.

  
My cock was fully hard and dripping pre-cum already and I moaned softly as I felt a soft pleasuring spark sent straight for my cock and it made it jerk to attention.

  
"Oh god.."I moaned out uncontrollably as I felt a strange feeling inside of me that was making me ooze more pre-cum and edorphins.

  
_"Now onto Phase 3 and as a warning this may get a little messy_ ,"The voice said echoing through room and my head.

  
I continued to float softly in the air and I gasped aloud due to my haze when I felt something cold and slimy going up my legs.

  
I looked down and there was a long black tendril coiled around my legs and it shinning even without the light.

  
Suddenly the light earlier in the room had lit back up only on a soft dimming light and I could see a little bit better though my eyesight was a little blurry.

  
The long coiling tendrils began to move up further to investigate my body it seemed and they skated through the white sticking substance that remained on my body and up my chest covering it with a clear also sticking liquid.

  
I shivered at the cold touch of the exploring tendril and I bucked my hips in the air,humping slightly only to know that I was humping nothing.

  
I moaned loudly and then more black tentacles appeared and I felt them all slithering along my body,feeling and wiggling along it and then some of them coiled around my limbs and the ones that were wrapped around my legs had tighten and I felt pressure..a pressure that seemed to spreading my legs out like spread eagle.

  
I still remained aloft during this and I twisted my head towards the window and the people behind the window were moving and talking to each other and fiddling with something and the only person who was remaining perfectly calm and intent was that person who was behind the machine.

  
The tendrils started wandering my body and I moaned when I felt one coiling around my cock and I could cum then and there at that moment and it started to stroke me nice and slow making me shudder.

  
I was still feeling heady and in a haze of edorphins so I wasn't thinking clear enough when I felt a tendril go along my left ass cleft and then two of them went for my ass and I gasped when I felt the both of them stretch my ass cheeks apart to reveal my red and twitching hole.

  
I closed one eye and I could swear my blushing could be able to melt away some of the white substance that I still have no fucking idea about.

  
Then a tentacle that was also heading for my ass had poked my hole and it twitched in response of the touch.

  
It poked it again and soon it became presistent and began to prod at my hole and I moaned softly and the tentacle had pushed and slimed my hole with its slimy tip and then it pushed in past the rim and into my barrier.

  
I screamed out in pleasure and my cock jerked and then I released my load onto my chest adding onto the white mess that covered me already and onto the tentacle that was wrapped around my cock.

  
My haze then got more potent and it made me slightly numbed and confused so I couldn't barely feel the tentacle inside of me.

  
Then the tentacle that was inside of my ass had pushed in slowly and it kept going deeper and deeper and I wondered in the part of my mind that wasn't drugged to death how far it would go.

  
It finally stopped and it pulled out halfway almost out then it slammed back into me and I screamed louder in pleasure that I cummed again and then a wandering tendril had went for my mouth and I allowed it in and it filled my mouth and made me have to stretch my jaw to a insane limit but I managed to accomadate it and it slowly pounded my mouth and slime and saliva dibbled down the corners of my mouth.

  
The tentacle that was pounded my ass had started a wicked pace and I closed my eyes and I moaned muffledly and my cock grew harder again due to the abusing tentacles.

  
_"It'll be over in a few mintues,Then I'll_ _answer all your questions."_ The voice said but I could barely understand it due to my hazy brain.

  
The tentacles in my mouth and ass started going faster and I moaned muffledly and then the tentacle in my ass had started to grow increasingly..bigger.

  
My rim stretched over it and my eyes remained glazed over and it was like I couldn't feel anything then I felt something large and huge being pushed into me and I felt numb and limp but I still felt it.

  
It was large and round like an..like an egg.

  
I shook my head frantically,some of my haze dissipating but I still remained unable to comprehend everything that was either being said or being done.

  
The egg was pushed into my stomach and I looked down and my belly became distended and then another egg was being pushed into me and I groaned but it came out like a bubbled sound.

  
I started to feel the eggs rubbing over my prostate like crazy making me cum all over again.

  
Then another egg was being pushed into me and my belly was getting bigger by the mintue and I couldn't handle it anymore and the tentacle inside of my mouth pulled out and I had saliva and slime dribbling down my lips and I saw black spots dancing infront of my vision and soon I lost conciousness and I passed out but I could muffledly hear the voice say echoing through the room _,"The evalution has been successful,Mr.Lu and we promise to let you go soon but not until Phase 4 has been completed...completed...completed..."_

  
The End

 

 


End file.
